


Son of Thanos

by sparklydog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, I'll add more characters as I go, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parent Thanos (Marvel), Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter will meet Tony eventually, Precious Peter Parker, Still deciding where I'm going with this, inconsistent updates, no ships, thor is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklydog/pseuds/sparklydog
Summary: Thanos. A name feared across the galaxy. And yet, he has an ability to show emotion. Emotion which was revealed in the case of his daughter, Gamora. Although, what if Thanos had a son? One that was taken from a far more popular planet. One that is green and blue and houses the mighty Avengers? This is the story of Peter, the stolen son of Thanos that never knew.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Thanos, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, I am going to be very inconsistent with my updates. I have 3 chapters + prologue written, but I can't guarantee more will be soon. The prologue is the shortest and the third chapter is the longest so far.

Peter was the son of the mighty titan Thanos. This he knew. He was powerful and strong yet lithe and agile. Ever since he was little, he had been trained to kill, subdue, and maim. He wasn’t always the best at this, proven by the six golden, mechanical spider-like legs that protruded from his back. It could be worse, he would always tell himself. He could be as bad off as Nebula. Thanos did not accept any form of failure. For his children, this was no exception. Gamora was the best fighter out of the three. Peter falling into second place with Nebula staggering behind in third. Gamora had no mechanical parts attached to her body, she was the perfect child. Peter owned his extra legs (which at times, he’d admit, were quite useful) while Nebula seemed more machine than organic. Peter originally tried to help his father scientifically, figuring out formulas and ways to enhance the army that Thanos had at his permanent control. The only reason this stopped was due to the fact that Thanos felt as though all his children should be able to fight for him when needed, even if they were only twelve years old. Then again, time most likely had no meaning to the practically immortal titan.

Peter had no qualms against Gamora, although sometimes it was obvious he was jealous of her. He wanted approval from their father. So, he began to train more often. Quickly, he managed to dominate Nebula in hand to hand combat. Then, he dominated her in weapons (he had built most of them to know how they worked anyways). When the time came to demonstrate to his father and eldest sister that he could fight, he was quick to win. Nebula was down almost as soon as the fight had begun. Peter thought that at that moment, he saw a spark of approval from father. That spark quickly vanished when he had told Peter to fight his eldest sister. Peter knew he was good at fighting, but he knew that he wasn’t good enough to beat Gamora. She had far more and advanced training than he had. The fight was over almost as quick as Peter had bested Nebula. That earned him his golden mechanical legs. At the time, he was fourteen years old. Peter had expected his father to remove some form of limb, like he had done to Nebula, but he didn’t. He ordered the one who had done procedures on Nebula to embed the legs into Peter’s back. The procedure was painful, beyond agonizing. He had been given nothing to dull the pain, nothing to make the operation any less agonizing. After that, he rarely lost a fight.

Fast forward a couple of years, Peter was now sixteen. Peter was now practically alone in his home with his father. Nebula and Gamora had been “lent out” to Ronan, a power-hungry servant of the massive titan. Peter didn’t trust him one bit. He was too eager. When Ronan reported that Gamora had run off with one of the legendary infinity stones, Peter was not surprised at all. While Gamora was loyal and had the respect and approval of their father, she had never been truly devoted. Apparently, she was merely waiting for the right time. Nebula was quick to offer to go after her, obviously in an attempt to earn more approval from Father. At least, that’s what Peter assumed. Peter didn’t hear much from Nebula, Gamora, or Ronan after that. He had gotten the report, though, that had stated that Ronan had tried to take the stone for himself and had been killed by a new group that called themselves “The Guardians of the Galaxy”. He wasn’t very shocked to discover his eldest sister had been reported to be a part of this group. He had asked Father if he should pursue Gamora and try to discover what had become of Nebula. He had been told to stay at home, to train. So, he did. He trained like he had never trained before. He knew Father was planning something. The new golden accessory that adjourned his left hand only proved this theory.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Nova Corps/Xandar episode. Warning for death... but it's that kind of story, so I expect you to expect it.

“Peter” a loud voice bellowed from behind him.

“Yes Father?” The seventeen-year-old asked, eyes trained on the large purple armored figure stalking towards him.

“It is time to begin” he bellowed, laying a hand on his ‘son’s’ shoulder.

Peter beamed up at the figure, although that could not be seen beneath the armored red and black mask he wore. He had gotten dressed in his full armor when he had woken up this morning. He had a sense that something big would be happening today. 

Peter was enhanced when he had been given his legs. He had the ability to sense any form of danger to him and expel thick, strong strands of what he called ‘webbing’ from special slits in his wrists. These abilities were very handy whilst in battle. His ability to climb walls, however, was not as helpful.

“Of course Father, which shall you be aiming for first?” Peter asked in response. The objects in question were the legendary infinity stones. Stones of untold power that, if he gained all six, would allow his father, the titan Thanos, to end any form of life he wished with a mere snap of his fingers.

There were six stones in total. The power stone (purple), the time stone (green), the reality stone (red), the mind stone (yellow), the space stone (blue), and the soul stone (orange). The mind stone was the biggest and held a big spot right on the top of the gauntlet his father wore on his left hand.

“I believe the Nova Corps have held onto one under the false pretense of security long enough” He said.

“Sounds like a good plan Father, shall we depart soon?” Peter asked, eagerness showing in his voice, despite needing to act more serious. He was excited to test out his tweaked legs!

“Calm yourself, Peter, we shall depart now” Thanos confirmed to the teenager. “Head to the ship”.  
Peter wasted no time. Giving a quick bow of respect, he dashed off towards the enormous ship, his mechanical legs clanking against the stone flooring as he did.

After a few moments, his father followed. Along with the group that had dubbed themselves “The Children of Thanos.” Why his father allowed them to name themselves, he did not know. He could only hope he allowed the name because he wanted the universe to know who was coming to liberate their worlds. 

The leader of the small group was an alien who called himself Ebony Maw. He was a skinny creature with grayish skin who sort of reminded Peter of what he thought an old man would look like. His ability was telepathy and he was quite adept at it too. Peter did not like Ebony, not only because he took up most of his father’s attention by spewing nonsense whenever a world was liberated, but also because he had almost bested him in fights multiple times.

The next in the small group was named Corvus Glaive. He was pale and had teeth sharpened to a point. He was also skinny and adjourned himself in black robes and fought with a glaive (basically a spear). He was a good fighter, but Peter had bested him many times.

Moving on, the next was a female. Her name was Proxima Midnight. She had blue skin, an awesome helmet, and also fought with a spear. Her and Glaive were partners, both in the battle sense and the romantic sense. Peter liked her the most (Though considering he didn’t like the group, that wasn’t very much). She was more diplomatic than any of the others and usually accepted surrender when the opposing party could no longer continue.

And last but not least, Cull Obsidian. A hulking mass of muscle who fought the big guns during liberations. He was orange with fangs. Since he was big, one would normally associate his bruteness with stupidity. This was not correct. The brute was actually pretty calm and collected when they weren’t fighting. Peter knew how to best him easily with his lithe figure and quick attacks. He had fought Cull once or twice, but not much more than that. Of course, Peter had won each time.

Once they had all gotten aboard, along with hundreds of thousands of Outriders, a Chitauri started the ship and set a course for Xandar. The outriders were practically mindless beasts whose only purpose was to serve Thanos. The Chitauri were smarter and were therefore entrusted with flying ships and keeping guard for prisoners.

After a few minutes or so of flying with the only sound being the tapping of Peter’s mechanical legs on the ground (They were attached to his nerves, so they responded to his impatience much like someone tapping their foot or fingers), they arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy, which was home to Xandar and the Nova Corps.

Compared to the hulking ship, the Nova Corps ships seemed like gnats. Their weapons did little to stop the ship and bounced off the outside if they attempted to ram it. When the ships all joined together to create an energy barrier, the ship plowed right through it as if it had been made from fabric.

Pathetic, Peter thought to himself as he saw a few Nova Corps ships begin to explode from exertion.

Once they had landed on the planet with only mild disturbance from the now mostly-depleted Nova Corps, Thanos stepped out to look at the horrified faces of the citizens.

Ebony Maw was quick to follow, beginning to spew nonsense about Thanos being their savior and how they should be grateful even in death.

Peter rolled his eyes behind the mask, the only thing showing was the slight narrowing of the white lenses of the mask. He followed Thanos as he carved a path through civilians, which had begun to be rounded up by Outriders and Chitauri. They made their way towards the capital, which they knew held the vaults that secured one of the legendary infinity stones.

Smashing open the front doors, Peter and Thanos were met with blazing guns that did little to hinder their walk. Peter’s legs threw Nova Corps members through the glass and against walls as they slowly made their way towards the vault. Peter’s eyes quickly landed on the leader of the planet, who he didn’t bother to learn the name of, and grabbed her with one of his arms. 

He slammed her against the wall just as Thanos bashed open the vault. Peter watched him as he walked inside and re-emerged very quickly with a purple stone now in its place on top of his index finger. His father grinned at him as he took the leader from his son’s hands and threw her onto the ground.

“The Guardians will come and expel you from our planet, foul titan!” She screamed at them. Peter began to laugh, practically doubling over in laughter.

“Where are they then? Xandar was practically defenseless when we got here!” He retorts, letting himself let out witty comments.

Thanos held up a hand, the universal sign for silence. Peter’s mouth snapped shut as he watched his father with anticipation.

“Xandar will be cleansed” He announced to the ruler. “Half your population will be exterminated. If you do not wish to be a part of that half, you will answer to me and my forces” His deep voice stated with massive amounts of authority pouring from it.

“I will never bow to you, Xandar will never bow to you” the ruler stated, locking her eyes with Thanos.

“What a pity, the people could have used someone to look to during their.. Recovery.” Thanos said, turning to look at Peter. “You may proceed,” He said, turning to leave.

“You really should have taken my Father’s offer, you know, it would have helped your people.” Peter said. Without letting the ruler respond, Peter stabbed one of his sharp legs through her skull. He tsked before turning around and following Thanos out of the building, leaving those inside to mourn their ruler.

As they made their way outside, Peter took note of the massive amounts of Xandarians that had already been killed. More were lined up to await judgement by some Chitauri that were choosing those who were genetically, mentally, and physically good to continue a population with.

Thanos gave them a nod before proceeding to the ship, noting that Ebony Maw’s group was already inside awaiting the next step.

“The Power stone is now in my grasp” Thanos stated with glee and he closed his hand into a fist. “Now we proceed to the space stone, which was last seen with the traitorous son of Asgard, Loki Odinson” He said, turning to the control panel. “Asgard was destroyed while we were liberating Xandar. Their ship is on course for Earth. We will intercept them before they have a chance to enter the star system.” He left no room for argument, not that anyone wanted to debate his decision anyways.

The Chitauri that was flying the ship gave a nod, lifting the ship off the ground and into the atmosphere.

Peter sat on the ground of the ship, grabbing a rag that was lying nearby from a recent cleaning. He began to wipe the blood off the leg he had used to stab the ruler with when he heard his father walk up behind him.

“You did well today son, kept your comments to yourself most of the time and followed my orders perfectly” He said, laying a hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter beamed, but it was still hidden by the mask.

Peter retracted his mask and gazed up at his father with brown doe eyes and light brown hair. He had a small grin on his face. To anyone who had not seen the boy before, they would not believe he was in any way related to the purple titan which stood with a hand resting on the boy’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Father” the boy said. He finished wiping down the leg and threw the rag somewhere off to the side.  
“Soon, we will be ruling the universe with an array of planets at our expense. I am glad you are here to share that with me” Thanos said before taking his hand away and walking back towards the control panel.

Peter followed his form before shifting his gaze to look out the front window, where Xandar was slowly disappearing as they flew further and further away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please tell me your thoughts. My motivation thrives on comments.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stan Lee cameo in this one... see if you can spot it.

At some point, the ship had begun to pass through different galaxy systems. One in particular contained an old man surrounded by Overseerers, seeming to be telling them stories. Peter had shrugged and continued looking ahead as the ship had once again passed through the portal to another galaxy.

Despite the ability to pass through multiple galaxies, Peter found the ship as being too… slow. His personal ship could fly much faster, being able to travel through multiple galaxies per second. He had designed his ship himself. It had been given to him as a gift from his Father as it was old and destroyed from overuse. The Chitauri had no use for it and Peter had been practically begging, figuratively of course, to be able to tamper with one. After he had completely taken it apart and put it back together, it was sleeker and faster. No ship could out-race his, as far as he knew. It had the color scheme that his own armor and legs possessed: Gold, black, and red. It was currently docked in one of the lower sections of the ship, in a private dock of course. He didn’t want the Chitauri or Outriders leering at his masterpiece.

Presently, Peter was leaning against the railing that prevented him from falling onto the large group of assembled Chitauri lined up for the next attack. Father had mentioned that their next target was one well known to both of them, Loki Odinson/Laufeyson. Personally, Peter didn’t hold that bad of a grudge against the frost giant. In fact, he had appreciated the trickster’s wit and ability to be sly and cunning.

Peter sighed and groaned in boredom as he continued glancing between the Chitauri and never-ending blackness outside the main window.

“Soon, my son, you may have your fun” His Father spoke up from behind him where he sat upon a giant, stone throne.

“Why can’t I do it now? You always let Gamora do however she pleased with the lower-ranked soldiers” He mumbled the last part, but Thanos caught it anyway.

“Gamora knew restraint, something you still lack, despite your discipline many years ago. The only reason you haven’t gained more discipline is the fact that you appeared to have learned when to back down. Perhaps we need to revisit what those disciplinary actions would entail?” His tone had grown angrier as he spoke. The last sentence had been spoken with a raised eyebrow and a smirk that Peter didn’t need to turn around to know was there.

Peter turned white, he had seen footage from Nebula’s punishments and didn’t wish for that to come to him. “I-I don’t think that would be nece-” He was cut off midway through his denial and returned to submission by the one who had caused his fear.

“I’m sure we could enhance you, like you enhanced that ship of yours” a large purple hand landed on his shoulder, but Peter remained stiff. “An arm perhaps? A leg? An eye? I’m sure the addition of cybernetics could help with those projects you insist on performing”.

Peter’s tone returned to neutral to try and appease his Father who was now standing at his side, gazing down at the assembled army.

“Thank you for the generous offer, Father, but I believe that my biological appendages would be much more.. capable of aiding me in my ‘projects’” He said.

His Father turned and looked at him, slightly narrowing his eyes and giving his shoulder a warning squeeze before turning and heading back to his throne. Peter followed him with his eyes, catching the smirk on Ebony Maw’s face before turning to return his gaze to the stars in front of them. He released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, letting his head hang over the railing.

He picked his head back up only to spot a small ship approaching from the front. Peter narrowed his eyes, it was not a ship he recognized as part of his Father’s fleet. His Father seemed to have spotted it too since he sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at the ship as well.

The Chitauri made some clicking noises, to which Father replied with a shake of his head. From the lack of gun sounds, Peter assumed that it meant his Father had denied the Chitauri from shooting down the ship. His Father was curious.

Once the ship was directly in front of the window, Peter’s eyes widened.

Sitting in the pilot's chair sat one of his sisters. The one who had more mechanical parts than biological ones. _Nebula_ , his mind thought with glee. He didn’t show it on his face since Nebula was glaring straight through him towards the figure sitting behind him.

His Father stood up and once again walked to his side, eyes never leaving Nebula and Nebula’s eyes never leaving his. Peter quietly gulped. The blood between Nebula and his Father had always seemed to either be poisoned or boiling.

Thanos jerked his head towards the side, silently gesturing for Nebula to dock her ship in one of the side bays. He then turned his back on her and began to walk towards the bay that Nebula was supposed to dock in.

Peter was in the process of turning to follow him when he heard thuds against the glass. He turned back around in shock to notice that Nebula was shooting against the glass with her ship. 

_You idiot!_ He screamed internally. Peter had taught Nebula and Gamora on how to build their own ships, including the front windshields. The glass was used in all of Thanos’ ships. His main one being no exception. The glass was practically indestructible, no mere ship would be able to break it. Peter had taught his siblings how the glass was made, including its’ inability to be destroyed easily. Nebula _knew_ her ship wouldn’t do anything. She was trying to get Thanos’ attention. 

Father had turned around as well, though seeming much more calm than his raging ‘daughter’ outside the ship. Everyone watched him, waiting for a signal or some form of communication on what to do next.

Father narrowed his eyes into a glare at Nebula. He walked over to the commanding Chitauri and whispered a few words to it before holding his hand up in a fist and bringing it down. A large shriek descended through the ship, originating from the Chitauri his father had spoken to. It was giving orders.

Explosions from the turrets could be heard from inside the ship as they began firing upon the small ship located outside. It was quickly and easily destroyed.

Surprisingly, Nebula was untouched. Peter had no fear about her not being able to breathe, her mechanical parts made it so that she didn’t need air to live. It helped her live easier, but it was simply not required.

Once only Nebula was left outside the ship, glaring at Father, a small ship was dispatched to get her. The Chitauri on board the ship restrained her and took her in. 

Father watched from his spot on the main deck as she was manhandled into the small ship and watched the ship head back towards the mothership. Once the small ship was out of sight, he began to walk away, most likely to interrogate Nebula.

Peter stared after him and opted not to follow. He sighed, turned back around, and continued gazing at the stars. He hoped Father would go easy on Nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know what you think. I thrive on comments.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the last of the pre-written chapters. I hope posting them all at once is more satisfying than waiting for me to post them on different dates. This is also the longest chapter.

Peter didn’t see a single bit of Nebula after that. Where she had been taken, he didn’t know, it wasn’t his place to ask though. Besides, he had more important things to focus on, specifically that they were approaching the Asgardian’s ship.

He narrowed his eyes and activated his mask as they got closer. His father rejoined him at the helm, a helmet and armor on his body. Peter’s mask doubled as a helmet, except it protected his entire head. The mask had been built from some salvaged nanites that Peter had reverse engineered in order to create more. His mask was capable of retracting to the back of his head, applying extra protection to a specific part of his head if he was anticipating an attack, and could form into a small cube for easy storage. Why his father refused to use one, he didn’t know. Then again, Ebony, Corvus, Proxima, and Cull didn’t have one either- not that he offered.

His father brought up the same hand signal he used to fire on Nebula’s ship and the cannons began their assault. It didn’t take long for the refugee’s ship to start breaking apart. Large cracks quickly grew until bits of the ship were snapping off. As chunks broke away from the ship, the interior became exposed. Peter’s lenses widened slightly at the sight of children and he cursed himself mentally for his softness towards them. At least on Xandar, Peter had not seen any children as they were hidden away behind parents or in homes.

A loud resounding snap sounded through the ship as the entire back half of the Asgardian’s ship broke off. Debris was floating all around both ships. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter thought he spotted a small and circular golden ship emerge from the broken back half, but it was gone by the time he turned to fully look at it. Suddenly, a panicked noise came over the small radio that Peter had insisted on installing.

“This is the Asgardian refugee vessel. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault.” Here, the voice sounded a little muffled, as if the speaker had moved slightly away from the microphone. It began again. “Requesting aid from any vessels within range.” After this, Peter tuned the voice out. It was clear that no ship would come to their aid, whether they were nearby or not.

Thanos’ ship docked on the remains of the refugee’s vessel. Almost immediately, Ebony Maw’s group descended. They attacked anyone who was still moving. Cull even managed to get himself into a fist-fight with a muscular male with short, golden hair who was missing an eye. However, it appeared that the assault on the vessel had already injured him, as Cull was easily able to overpower him.

Peter descended down the ramp beside his father, his eyes scanning the wreckage. He noted a few survivors, including some males and some females. He watched as Corvus stabbed his glaive into one of them. He let out a very quiet groan when Ebony began talking, one that thankfully went unnoticed by his father. Still, Peter couldn’t help but listen to him. It was always interesting to hear what kind of bull he could come up with this time. He wondered if anyone would ever interrupt him. He would pay to see the look on his face when someone did.

“Hear me and rejoice,” He began. “You have had the privilege of being saved by the great titan. You may think this is suffering. No, it is salvation. Universal scales tip towards balance because of your sacrifice. Smile, for even in death you have become children of Thanos.”

Peter let out a sigh of exasperation. Was just anyone invited to the club now? He looked up from where he had been watching Ebony and that is when he spotted him: Loki. He was standing in the center of the wreckage, looking unnerved at his comrades. It was partially his fault though, if he had not stolen the space stone, then they could have waited for his father to snap instead of being slaughtered.

They locked eyes briefly, blue eyes gazing into white lenses. Peter had to look away, he had trusted the man and still saw him as family. His father noticed his gaze and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Peter hoped he wouldn’t press the topic, but it was most likely dependent on the outcome of what happened now. His father turned to look entirely at Loki, glancing down at the blonde man before doing so. Peter shuffled closer to Ebony Maw’s group, waiting to be signaled.

“I know what it’s like to lose,” His father began. “To feel so desperately that you were right, yet to fail nonetheless.” Here, his father bent down slowly and picked up the blonde man by the front of his armor. He began to drag him backwards towards Loki, the man’s feet hovering just barely over the metal flooring. The man groaned and reached up, grabbing at Thanos’ gauntlet. “It’s frightening, turns the legs to jelly.” His father continued.

“If I ask you to what end, dread it? Run from it? Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it’s here. Or should I say, I am?” His father lifted up his gauntlet and curled it into a fist, showing off the power stone that they had already obtained from Xandar.

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask, mostly because he knew that it wouldn’t be seen. His father could be so cliché, especially when he seemed to follow along with Ebony. He must be extremely happy at this moment to go along with it, or perhaps he was starting to believe what Ebony kept saying. Honestly, Peter hoped that that wasn’t the case, although he knew his father had been… slightly unhinged since Gamora had abandoned them. Nebula returning just to uselessly fire at them only helped it along.

He noted that Proxima was now aiming her own weapon at Loki’s upper chest region. Loki’s eyes were locked onto Thanos, or maybe it was on the man that Thanos was carrying. Thanos swung the man around so that he was facing Loki while kneeling on the ground. The man looked at Ebony’s group and then spat, “You talk too much.” Blood dribbled down his chin as he did so. 

Thanos ignored him and continued. “The tesseract,” He paused and then lifted the blonde man’s head a little more. “Or your brother’s head.” Ah, so that was the brother that Loki had mentioned a few times while under the stone’s control. Peter couldn’t really see the resemblance, but he supposed that was due to Loki being adopted. They both had the same look of defiance though, so at least they probably both got that from Odin.

Loki hesitated and Thanos responded by squeezing the brother’s- Thor’s, he believed the name was- skull. “I assume you have a preference,” Father said. Loki’s eyes locked onto Thanos’ and for a moment, Peter believed he would give the tesseract up. Then, Loki surprised them both by responding. “Oh I do. Kill away.”

Thanos responded by holding the power stone up to Thor’s face and powering it up. Peter wasn’t entirely sure how the power stone worked, so he couldn’t tell for sure what his father was doing to the man. Peter crossed his arms, slightly annoyed at the expected, but still frustrating reaction.

After a few moments, where Loki’s eyes went from Thanos’ to Thor’s before shouting, “Alright! Stop!” Thanos removed his gauntlet from the side of Thor’s head, the power stone powering down. Peter gaped at Loki from behind the mask. From how that man had spoken back when he knew him, he would have let Thor die and be grateful about it! What had changed after he was freed from the stone’s grasp?

“We don’t have the tesseract,” Thor proclaimed. Did he really believe that, Peter wondered. This was Loki they were talking about after all. “It was destroyed on Asgard,” He claimed. Loki glanced down at Thor before looking back up at Thanos before stepping back and summoning the tesseract out of what Peter assumed was a pocket dimension, and into his hand. Thanos grinned.

“You. Really are the worst brother.” Thor wheezed out to Loki. “I assure you brother, the sun will shine upon us again.” Loki responded, stepping closer to Thanos with the tesseract held out. 

His father chuckled. “Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” 

“Well for one thing, I’m not Asgardian,” Loki said, stepping back slightly. Peter tensed up, something was about to happen.

“And for another. We have a Hulk,” Loki said, dropping the tesseract and diving for his brother. He covered Thor with his own body as this ‘Hulk’ barreled into Thanos.

Peter launched himself at the Hulk and his father. His father was moved and on the ground, but he barely seemed fazed by the attack. The hulk roared and Peter aimed his wrists, fully prepared to use his webbing to subdue the creature. Before he could, though, his wrist was grabbed by Proxima. He glanced over to Ebony, who held his hand up to Cull, who had also seemed about to attack. “Let him have his fun,” Ebony said, glancing at both Cull and Peter. Peter lowered his wrist and Proxima released it. 

His father was slammed into the wall, but barely seemed touched by what happened. His father grabbed the Hulk’s wrists, pulling them out to the sides before punching him in the face. The hulk attempted to retaliate, but Thanos parried the attacks fluidly. This creature seemed to rely on brute force, barely thinking at all before throwing a punch. His father parried multiple more attacks while landing punches on the Hulk’s chest, head, and groin. He even punched the creature through a supporting column before grabbing him and kneeing him in the head. He held the creature over himself before slamming it onto it’s back, embedding it into the metal. The creature laid still and did not get up.

The Children of Thanos and Peter had been so engrossed in the fight that they failed to notice Thor running up to Thanos himself. He hit the titan across the face with a metal pipe and Peter scoffed. After defeating a creature of that size in such a small span of time, did Thor really think that would have any effect on him? His father kicked the man, sending him flying. At the same time, Ebony finally acted, using his telepathy to secure metal bindings around the man. Peter enforced it more, using his webbing to wrap the metal.

The man glared defiantly. Peter’s attention was shifted to another man who was laying on the ground. This man had darker skin and yellow eyes and was clearly too injured to move any significant distance. This new man gripped a sword then began to speak. Peter wasn’t entirely sure what the man said, as it was mostly whispered. Clearly, however, the man did something because rainbow light quickly engulfed the creature before vanishing and taking the creature with it. Proxima watched as it passed her, but it was too quick to react to, even by Peter’s standards.

Thanos walked over to the man and picked up Corvus’ glaive. “That was a mistake,” He said, with anger lacing his voice, but still managing to sound calm and unconcerned. The man looked over at Thor and then back up to Thanos just in time to be stabbed in the chest by the glaive. Thor screamed in denial, but nothing he could do would change anything.

Peter watched from the side, his annoyance growing. They were not meant to be here long. He understood Thor’s pain at losing someone close (at least, he assumed him and the man were close), but he could not act on it. Peter’s eyes went to his father’s, who twisted the staff still inside the man. Peter blinked in surprise. His father must be furious. He does not cause suffering, he is normally quick with his kills unless he needs information. His father must have wanted either Thor, the man, or both to suffer. The man went limp.

Thor stared straight up at Thanos and proclaimed, “You’re going to die for that!” Peter shot webbing over his mouth. Thor was only digging himself deeper into the hole dug by his brother and the actions of the man. When Thor glanced over to him, he held an armored finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. That would normally be Ebony’s thing, but Peter was frustrated with being left out. 

While Corvus went and retrieved his glaive, Ebony bent down to lift the tesseract. It hovered slightly above his hand. He bent a knee and offered the tesseract to Thanos. “My humble personage,” He began and Peter mentally face palmed. Hadn’t that man spoken enough today? Honestly, Peter was going to walk away from here with a headache. “Bows before your grandeur,” He continued. Thanos removed his helmet and armor. “No other being has ever had the might, nay, the nobility to wield not one, but two infinity stones. The universe lies within your grasp” He finished.

Thanos reached out and grabbed the tesseract. He gazed at it for a moment before crushing the protective cube that surrounded the stone, creating a quick shockwave of blue. He picked the stone out of the glass shards and placed it into its spot above his middle finger. An even larger blue shockwave resounded around the area, but leaving almost as quickly as a flashbang. His father revelled in the success for a moment, glancing down at the two stones he now held in his possession. 

“There are two more stones on Earth,” he claimed. “Find them my children, bring them to me on Titan,” He said to Ebony’s group. They put their fists above their hearts and said, “Father, we will not fail you.” Peter moved to follow them, but Thanos stopped him. “Not you, Peter. We are going elsewhere to retrieve another stone.” Peter nodded at him and stepped back. He spotted Loki mere seconds before he announced himself. Peter sadly watched, he knew what was going to happen. If Loki had simply stayed quiet and hidden in the chaos, he might have been spared.

“Now, if I may interject. If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide,” He said. _A conman to the end_ , Peter quietly thought. “I do have a bit of experience in that arena,” He said with a grin, walking towards Thanos.

“Am I to consider failure, experience?” His father asked, sounding amused.

“I consider experience, experience,” Loki retorted. “Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, prince of Asgard,” He hesitated before continuing. “Odinson,” He looked back at Thor for that word. “The rightful king of jotunheim, God of mischief, do hereby pledge to you-” Peter tuned him out briefly, noticing the confused look on Thor’s face. What was he looking at?

“-My undying fidelity,” Loki finished. It looked as though he was about to kneel. However, he swung a dagger back up at Thanos at the last second. Peter didn’t bother reacting, he knew that his father could stop it now that he had the space stone in his grasp. As expected, his father stopped the attack mid-air, a light blue sheen surrounding the dagger and Loki’s arm.

Thanos smirked. “Undying,” He said, amused. Loki’s face was one of calm panic. He actually thought that would work? “You should choose your words more carefully,” his father continued, grabbing Loki’s wrist and bending it to his right before yanking down, causing Loki to drop the dagger. 

He reached down and grabbed Loki around the neck with his gauntlet arm. He lifted him into the air and held him as he kicked and squirmed. Peter sharply took in a breath. He looked away towards Thor, he couldn’t bear to watch Loki die, even if his father felt it was justified. Thor was watching with concealed rage. Peter didn’t blame him, they were still family. 

Peter heard Loki choke out, “You will never be. A God.” Peter heard a small snap and he shut his eyes, waiting to hear Loki’s body hit the floor. He heard Thor scream from behind his gag of webbing. It was a cry of despair, anguish, and rage. 

He looked up and saw his father walking over to Thor, Loki’s body still clutched in his hand. He dropped Loki at Thor’s restrained feet. “No resurrections this time,” He said. Peter really, truly, hoped his father was in the wrong on this one. He liked Loki. Even if he failed, he was family. 

His father triggered the power stone and started destroying the ship. He then activated the space stone as well, creating a portal that would teleport them away from this terrifying scene. Peter caught a glimpse of Thor’s bonds releasing and him crawling to Loki before the scene turned into the ship he was more familiar with. 

He turned to look out the front window and watched as what had been the refugee’s ship exploded in a blast of purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, this is the last and longest of the pre-written chapters. I do not know when I will get around to writing more. Also, if this looks like a written version of Infinity War with a bit of Peter in it, that's because it is. Let me know your thoughts and if I should continue! I'm not sure how I'm going to be continuing yet (as I'm still working out relationships and introductions), but hopefully it will be before 2 years (which is how long those who followed this story on fanficiton.net had to wait).


	5. Chapter 4

As the ship pulled away from the wreckage, Peter’s eyes remained focused on it. His mask did well to conceal him, but anyone who looked at him could see that it bothered him. No matter how neutral his face may seem, if his eyes are hidden then there was no hiding where his eyes were looking due to the design of his mask. He retracted the mask towards the back of his skull, there was no use trying to hide now. He knew father had seen.

“They have been saved, you know. They have been granted the title of Children of Thanos for their sacrifice,” the slimy voice of Ebony Maw resounded behind him. “They were granted… _salvation_.”

Peter’s lips tilted down slightly in annoyance, he despised the man. Or, whatever species the man was. He turned around to face Maw, his face once again neutral. He crossed his still-armored arms and quirked an eyebrow.

“And why should I care? They were in the way of our goals and eliminating them removed that obstruction,” He said carefully. He saw father out of the corner of his eye and watched to make sure he had answered to his satisfaction. Despite already getting the no-go from him on going to Earth to retrieve the time and mind stones, Peter still hoped that he could get father to change his mind.

Ebony Maw’s grin dropped to a frown and Peter felt a small, internal moment of satisfaction. Father, it seems, either did not hear or did not care about their conversation. Instead, he began to address the small group that consisted of Cull, Proxima, Maw, Glaive, and Peter.

“My children,” He began and Peter inwardly scowled. Ebony’s group had no claim to the title of a child of Thanos. They had not been raised by him for Galaxy’s sake! He made sure to only briefly retreat to his head to complain in order to prevent himself from missing any vital information.

“It is time for you to depart. The time stone has been located in a city known as New York. Proceed there and claim it, then have Ebony Maw meet me on Titan. The rest of you will need to fight Earth’s defenses.” He finished, gesturing towards the ship bay.

Ebony’s group bowed and began to head to the bay. Peter quickly took the chance to address his desire to his father.

“Father, if I may?” Peter began. His father raised a brow, but gestured for him to continue anyway. “I believe it would be beneficial for me to raid Earth with Ebony Maw.” He spoke calmly and neutrally, so as to not give away his excitement.

“Peter, I have already said that you and I were going to be obtaining another stone elsewhere,” His father said, with an equally neutral tone. He had taught Peter how to use a neutral tone after all. For all he knew, father could see right through what his tone was disguising.

Peter took a small, quiet breath. “If it is merely one stone, Father, then would it not be more helpful for me to attend to Earth where we are aware that both an army and two infinity stones reside?” He asked. He was always fairly good at using a logical argument and he knew that his father knew that.

Thanos looked at Peter for a moment and brought his hand to his chin. A very human-like reaction to when someone was thinking hard. Peter’s face and posture remained neutral. He noted that Ebony’s group had paused in their descent in order to see what father’s decision would be. Good, it meant that his argument was sound and actually made sense.

After a few tense moments, his father let out a sigh of resignation. Peter almost, almost smiled. He knew that meant that his father had agreed with his argument.

“Very well,” his father said. “You may accompany my other children to Earth to retrieve the stones. However, you are to return to Titan with Ebony Maw once the time stone has been retrieved.”

This time, Peter let a smile shine through his mask of neutrality. “Thank you, Father.” He said, giving an extremely slight bow of respect. He put his fist over his heart just to seal the deal a little more.

His father nodded, but did not look entirely pleased at the outcome. Frankly, Peter did not care that he wasn’t pleased. He turned and proceeded towards Ebony Maw’s group. He wiped the smile off his face as he approached them. He nodded to them and they nodded to him, letting him and Maw take the lead towards the ship bay.

The walk there was uneventful. They passed many chitauri and outriders alike, the outriders themselves looked like they were ready to rip something apart. They were beasts though, so nothing quite new for them.

Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, and Peter all boarded one ship. The design was rather odd, but aero-dynamic. It was essentially a giant circle with a big hole in the center. Peter imagined that it would be shaped like a donut to man-kind, but he had never seen one himself. As they boarded, they glanced back at Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight, who were boarding another ship. The two groups nodded to one another before turning and closing the hatches.

On board, Ebony Maw immediately went to the controls for the ship. Cull Obsidian went to stand next to him and watch the stars go by as they flew. Peter leaned against one of the side panels and activated his mask. His armor made a slight clang as it hit against the metal of the interior panels, but nobody on board paid it any attention. Peter crossed his arms and stared at the galaxy as it went by.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was not much conversation as they travelled, but Peter was annoyed at how long it was taking. He would have asked if the ship could go any faster, but he knew it couldn’t. He had designed them after all. Clearly he needed to take a look at the speed capacity when they finished on Earth. He could make some improvements more suitable for long-distance travelling.

Finally, after hours, the blue (more like brown) and green planet came into view. They were still a good distance away, but Peter knew it wouldn’t be long before they were right on top of it. He moved from where he was leaning (yes, he had been there the entire time) and headed closer to the windshield.

Maw and Cull took note, but again said nothing. They may consider talking around father in order to keep up the pretense of being able to work together, but they were only barely civil when they were alone.

Peter took the time he had before they reached Earth in order to observe the planet. Their culture was rather odd. They both destroyed and celebrated their planet. They both welcomed and rejected people who were different from one another. They both adored animal species and killed some of the most magnificent species out there. Man-kind seemed to be very hypocritical from what Peter could tell. Then again, he had never actually met someone from Earth. Sure, he himself looked like one of them, but he wasn’t actually one of them.

Peter shook himself out of his thoughts as the ship broke through the atmosphere. It wasn’t long before the ship was hovering above a city and began its slow descent. His enhanced hearing could pick up the screaming from beneath the ship as terrified humans raced to escape the incoming danger.

Right before they could even touch any buildings, there was a blast of power from beneath them that stopped the descent of the ship. Maw, Cull, and Peter all looked at one another. It was obvious that the resistance was here and the fight was about to begin. Peter extended every one of his legs to full length, lifting himself off the ground. Cull grabbed his axe and met up with Peter next to Maw. Then, they were beamed down to the surface of the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please tell me your thoughts and kudos the story! They are my motivation. Also, this was the first part of a 2-part chapter I was writing. Expect another update soon (if not today).


	6. Chapter 5

As Ebony Maw, Peter, and Cull Obsidian reappeared on the surface of the planet, Peter took a moment to look at their surroundings. Trash flew all over the area, cars were abandoned in the road or crashed into buildings and light posts, a few buildings were crumbling, and Peter even noticed a few fires. Seriously, humans panic at the second something strange and different approaches? What if they had been friendly? I mean, they weren’t, but still.

He shifted his gaze back towards what was in front of them and what Ebony and Cull were both staring at. Four humans had emerged in front of them. One of them had a glowing, upside-down triangle on his chest. This man also wore a pair of glasses and had a goatee. Iron Man, his mind recalled from research. Another man, who also had a goatee, wore a red cape that appeared to move on its own and had orange circles encircling his arms. Peter could also spot an amulet in the shape of an eye that glowed green around his neck. Perhaps the time stone was housed there? The third man appeared to be Asian and had the same orange circles on his wrist. The last man looked like a regular man, but Peter could see a faint resemblance to someone he had met. Who, he couldn’t quite tell.

Then, Maw started and Peter audibly groaned. He could actually voice how he felt since father was not here. Cull gave him a questioning look before focusing back on Ebony.

“Hear me and rejoice,” Ebony began. “You are about to die at the hands of the children of Thanos.” At this, Cull hoisted his axe, preparing to attack.

The humans looked more annoyed than anything, Iron Man even crossed his arms. Then Ebony continued.

“Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-” He was cut off by Iron Man and Peter could have hugged that man. You know, if he weren’t here to kill him and take the time stone.

“I’m sorry, Earth is closed today,” Iron Man said. Peter snickered. He liked this man’s sass. He looked over at Ebony, whose hands were touching fingertip to fingertip. His expression conveyed annoyance, but he didn’t seem too bothered by the interruption. “You better pack it up and get out of here,” Iron Man continued.

Peter took his chance to offer his own comeback. “If Earth is closed today, then why was there no closed sign in the atmosphere? I mean really, we come all this way and they say they’re closed! Might as well head back then!” He said, crossing his arms in a mock pout. None of the humans in front of him looked amused, neither did Cull or Ebony who only glanced in his direction to glare at him. Tough crowd.

Ebony Maw turned his attention to the other man with a goatee, the one wearing the red cape. “Stone-Keeper,” He said. This confirmed Peter’s suspicion that the glowing eye around his neck was, in fact, the time stone. “Does this chattering animal speak for you?” He asked, gesturing towards Iron Man.

Peter uncrossed his arms, but maintained his position above the ground, held by his additional legs. He knew that Ebony knew who Iron Man was. Perhaps he didn’t recognize him without the armor? Or, and more likely, he didn’t care.

“Certainly not, I speak for myself,” the stone-keeper said, activating his orange circles again. Huh, Peter hadn’t even realized that the man had deactivated it. He glanced over and sure enough, the asian man had too, but quickly reactivated it as the stone-keeper continued. “You are trespassing in this city and on this planet.”

“He means get lost squidward!” Iron Man said and Peter actually laughed at that one. He had seen enough clips of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ to understand that reference and now he was wondering how he hadn’t thought of that one before. Of course, he was ignored, as usual.

“He exhausts me,” Squid- er- Ebony Maw stated, turning to look at both Cull and Peter. Cull responded in another language that Peter didn’t feel like taking the time to translate in his mind. “Bring me the stone,” He finished.

“Hey, you want a piece?” Iron Man asks, slightly tilting his head towards the man who seemed familiar before. The man looked rather nervous, actually. As if something was wrong. “No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?” The man asked.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Iron Man said with a slightly cocky tone. “Good to have ya, buddy.”

Peter watched the man. He tilted his head in confusion when the man turned slightly green around the neck. Other than that though, it seemed like he was trying too hard to do something. Perhaps the man was sick and he turned green because he was nauseous? Was he trying to poop? He was concentrating way too hard on something, that’s for sure.

As the man continued trying to do… something, Cull had begun to walk their way. He swung his axe into a nearby car. Always with the dramatics, Peter thought with an eye roll. He began to walk towards the group as well, his additional legs puncturing into nearby cars and road debris. Huh, Cull may not have been trying to be dramatic after all.

“Where’s your guy?” Iron Man asked, slightly panicked.

“I don’t know, we’ve been sort of having a thing,” The man replied, his neck no longer green. He also wasn’t concentrating on whatever it was before either.

“There’s no time for a thing,” Iron Man said, grabbing the man’s shirt. “That’s the thing right there,” he said, gesturing at Cull Obsidian as he continued to advance. Peter was slightly annoyed at their ignorance of himself, but he supposed that Cull did look like the larger threat between the two of them.

The man tried again, throwing his head back and causing his neck to form a darker shade of green than before. Peter’s eyes narrowed as he inspected the color. It kind of reminded him of that ‘Hulk’ creature from back on the Asgardian ship. That creature had been sent away, but Peter hadn’t had a second thought about where the creature could have ended up. Then again, what he was looking at was clearly a human and that creature had been no human. Although, this planet was known for harboring many types of creatures. Meta-humans, super-humans, magically-inclined-humans, Peter had even heard rumors that some Kree were living on Earth.

All of the humans were now looking at Iron Man in confusion and slight panic, they had clearly been expecting that man to do something extraordinary. “Dude, you’re embarrassing me in front of the wizards,” Iron Man said. The man started to apologize profusely, but it was clear that whatever was expected of him was not going to be happening. Iron Man asked the asian man to keep an eye on the other man while he faced Cull heading his way. The asian man nodded in confirmation.

Cull started to speed up and Iron Man pulled a few strings on the jacket he was wearing before tapping the triangle on his chest. Suddenly, his iconic red and gold armor (although this seemed more sleek and modern) started to spread across his body before lifting a shield to block Cull’s axe.

“So awesome,” Peter whispered to himself. He launched himself onto the wall of one of the buildings. He saw the stone-keeper move his hands towards Peter, but made no move to do anything other than keep an eye on him. Perhaps he was waiting for Peter to attack first?

He was startled out of his staring match as Cull was launched backwards towards Ebony, who easily deflected him to the side with his telekinesis. Iron Man then turned to the unknown man to explain to him that it was nanotechnology. As if that was something new and advanced. Peter had mastered nanotechnology years ago. Eh, it was still awesome to see the Iron Man in action.

Iron Man was suddenly launched into the air by Ebony Maw. Ebony then lifted trees from the ground and launched them at the group. Peter took that as his cue to start his own attack while the stone-keeper was distracted. The stone-keeper opened a portal under the unknown man, who Peter thought he heard referred to as ‘Banner’, and dropped him through it. The asian man summoned a large, temporary and protective shield while they did so.

Peter crawled around it and launched himself at the stone-keeper. He launched his fists at the man from different angles, trying to find a spot that he wasn’t immediately blocked from hitting by the man’s orange-encased hands. Peter used his extra legs to encase the man, preventing him from moving.

He was then grabbed and thrown back towards Ebony, who swatted him to the side much like he had done with Cull. Peter growled and looked up, noticing it was Iron Man who had done so. Iron Man then threw a car at Ebony, who easily sliced it in half without moving an inch.

Peter got back up and started running at the group of men again, who were arguing about needing to get the stone to safety. He was aware of Iron Man trying to attack Ebony behind him. How could he not? Debris was flying everywhere.

Peter launched himself into the air right before making contact with the stone-keeper and asian man. He jammed his legs down at the men, attempting to impale or at least nick one of them. They both managed to deflect his legs, but Peter was able to punch the stone-keeper in the face while he was distracted. 

Peter noticed that Cull had re-entered the fight when the extension of his axe went sailing by him, the Iron Man in its grasp. He was a little annoyed that Cull had almost hit him, but he knew that Cull had been aiming for Iron Man, not him.

Peter was brought out of his thoughts by a strike from the asian man, who managed to recover from the near-hit quicker than he had. An orange whip was wrapped around his wrist. He snarled behind the mask and shot some web at his face, causing him to lose concentration enough for the whip to vanish.

Hearing the sound of brick hitting the road, Peter turned back to see Ebony Maw making stakes out of bricks. He launched himself into the air before he could be hit, but he noticed that the asian man had recovered. Both he and the stone-keeper had opened portals, one intaking the stakes and the other launching them back out. Ebony managed to avoid all but one, which struck him in the head. Peter could visibly tell how angry he got.

He launched the asian man into a car behind him, knocking him unconscious. He looked back at the stone-keeper who had managed to wrap another orange whip around Ebony. Peter threw himself at the stone-keeper, kicking him onto the ground and causing him to release Ebony before he could do anything to him. Ebony flew over to them and wrapped the stone-keeper in broken chunks of asphalt before gloating. Peter rolled his eyes at Ebony’s over-confidence.

Ebony then attempted to grab the amulet from the stone-keeper’s neck, which burned him. Peter could have slapped him. Did he really think that someone with the nickname ‘stone-keeper’ wouldn’t have some kind of protection against people simply taking it off?

“It’s a little spell, but quite unbreakable,” the stone-keeper said, much to Ebony’s annoyance.

“We’ll see about that,” Peter stated, walking over himself and gently lifting the amulet with one of his legs. It wasn’t organic, surely it wouldn’t be deflected by whatever spell was holding it there?

He was wrong, the moment he attempted to remove it with said leg, the leg was blasted away from the stone-keeper. Not quite with enough force to physically move Peter, but enough for his leg to wrench at his back slightly. He winced, but it wasn’t visible through the mask.

“I’ll take it off your corpse!” Ebony proclaimed, lifting the stone-keeper out of the asphalt and throwing him a good distance away. The man even hit a few cars.

The stone-keeper was quite resilient though, he managed to get right back up without a second of hesitation. His wrists turned green and the eye opened. It was clear that he was about to attack, but before Peter could do anything about it, roots emerged from the ground and wrapped themselves around the stone-keeper. The eye closed again as the spell was cancelled. Peter looked up to see Ebony floating with his wrist outreached. He was clearly the one to restrain the stone-keeper.

“I could have done that with my webs!” He snarled at Ebony who only looked at him and smirked.

“Yet, you did not,” Ebony stated before turning back to the stone-keeper.

“You may find removing a dead-man’s spell… troublesome,” the stone-keeper gasped out as the vines tightened around his neck.

“You’ll only wish you were dead,” Ebony responded, tightening the vines further. The stone-keeper closed his eyes and passed out, hitting a car as he fell to the ground.

Ebony smirked and lifted the concrete surrounding the stone-keeper. He started to head back towards the ship when the stone-keeper was suddenly launched away, most likely by his cape.

Peter dashed after them, using his web to keep up with their speed. Ebony dashed after them as well, using a small tornado of concrete debris to keep himself afloat. He attempted to grab the man with light posts, but only managed to grab the cape. Right before the man could hit the ground, Peter grabbed the man with his webs. He wrapped the man in webbing, making sure to keep his head free and the layer thin for easy removal, as Ebony caught up to them.

Ebony Maw sent a glare at Peter which clearly conveyed ‘I could have done that’. Peter smirked back under the mask and thought, _yet you did not_.

“Alright, let’s go then,” Peter stated, hoisting the man over his shoulder. Ebony nodded and a blue beam of light appeared around them, lifting them back to the ship. Neither of them noticed the sentient red cape trailing behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the last chapter. Turned out longer than anticipated, I hope you enjoy!  
> As usual, please kudos and comment. My motivation thrives off of them.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed a little bit up with this one, had a bit of POV from someone else during this chapter. It's for reasons you'll find out. Also, I am EXTREMELY sorry that I haven't updated this since last October. I hadn't realized it had been so long! I know the chapter isn't very long, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways!

As Ebony and Peter re-entered the ship, Peter let out a huff of relief. The adrenaline that he had got pumping during that fight was incredible! He hadn’t felt that way since his fights against Gamora. Then again, if only planets would fight back more, then this wouldn’t have been such a big deal to him.

He glanced over to Ebony, who had taken the stone-keeper from him and began to cut his webbing off, shooting him glares occasionally as the substance stuck to him. Peter shrugged. If Ebony wasn’t so impatient, then Peter would have simply given him the antidote he kept in his suit. Dissolving the webbing was far more efficient than trying to rip it off after all.

After a few minutes of struggling, Ebony managed to untangle the stone-keeper, who was still unconscious at this point. He hoisted the stone-keeper into the air with his telepathy. Peter inwardly cringed at the hundreds of sharp glass-like pieces that hovered around the man’s body. The pieces and stone-keeper were then held in place by Ebony’s telepathy. Peter cringed yet again as the man was nicked by pieces that happened to move slightly too close to his face. A groan was released from the stone-keeper’s mouth.

Not at all eager to see more, Peter used his webs to launch himself into the upper rafters of the ship and laid down on one of them, his back facing the ground. He heard Ebony grab the ship’s controls and blast them quickly past the atmosphere. He clearly did not want to stick around. Coward, Peter’s mind said.

Peter knew it would take forever to get to Titan, so he lifted his arm and swung it over his face, covering his eyes. He folded his extra legs into his back, a special section of his suit opening up to house them before closing back up and covering them snuggly. He let a leg dangle over the edge of the rafter and commanded his mask nanos to shift over his ears only. This essentially cancelled out all of the noise in the ship. He did not want to hear the results of what Ebony would do to the stone-keeper, he had confidence that the man (despite not liking him) would be able to obtain the time stone before they made it to Titan.

He let out a sigh of relief and allowed his breathing to even out. He would take a nap until they got to Titan, Ebony could wake him up when they were almost there. After all, what was the worst that could happen before they got there?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, a rather good-looking man in a goatee and a familiar red and gold armor had found himself aboard the ship. He had gotten in by cutting a hole in the side, providing easy access to the inner workings of the ship. The man proceeded to make his way up through the ship, guided by a sentient red cape.

“Wow, you’re a seriously loyal piece of clothing, aren’t you?” The man asked the cape. The cape merely shrugged in return.

Peering around a large column of metal, the man looked down at the wizard’s predicament. The ledge he was standing on did not reach the ceiling, but he was safely out of view of the Squidward since his back was turned and he was focused on the wizard. The Iron Man knew that if the gray Squidward got his hands on whatever the wizard possessed, it would be bad news. He just… didn’t know how bad that news would be. He crouched at the ledge and pondered a plan, holding his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

He also had one other problem. Wasn’t there someone else with the Squidward? He asked himself, eyebrows bunching in thought. Yeah, I threw him at Squidward. It was some kind of metal, armored spider-person, he concluded. But if that’s true, then where is-

His thoughts were cut off as he looked up. He couldn’t see completely what was in the upper metal workings above, but he could see a black, armored leg dangling over the side of one of them. He quickly wracked his brain of what the spider-person had looked like. Black armor with a red spider emblazoned on the front. Black metallic spider legs that seemed to be attached to his back. A black mask with white eye lenses. The one in the rafters above must have been the same spider-person he had fought on Earth. It would probably be best to avoid a full drawn-out fight, especially since the spider-person had some white substance in his wrists that could easily subdue them before the fight could even begin. He had no idea what that substance was made of and would rather not test its strength in the middle of battle.

Ah well, he didn’t have much time to plan out a whole fight, considering the state that the wizard was in. So, he launched himself down onto the main platform, making himself known to the Squidward. He mentally noted that, with a quick glance upward, that the spider-person hadn’t moved an inch.

“-and any one of them, could end your friend’s life in an instant.” The Squidward stated, turning to face the Iron Man as his repulsors were charged up.

“I gotta tell you, he’s not really my friend,” Tony stated, not moving his hands from where they were aimed at the Squidward. “Saving his butt is more of a professional courtesy,” Iron Man finished.

“You’ll save nothing,” the Squidward stated, using his telepathy to move a large piece of metal to his right side. “Your powers are inconsequential in comparison to mine,” he continued, moving another, smaller piece of metal to his left side.

“Yeah, but I’ve seen more space movies,” Iron Man stated, a small blaster emerging from the shoulder of his armor. It quickly turned to the (surprisingly thin) wall of the ship and blasted a large hole in the side.

The Squidward and his two pieces of metal were quickly sucked out. Tony thought he also heard a Wilhelm scream, but that may have just been his imagination. Too many movies.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up with a startle and a very sudden pull to the side. He quickly re-shifted the nanos of his mask to completely cover his face again and extend his extra legs. He grabbed onto the rafter he had been lounging on and looked towards the source of the pull, only to watch Ebony and a few pieces of metal get sucked into space. He felt no grief, he never liked that man.

Without thinking, he quickly grabbed a few pieces of metal and secured them over the hole, using his webs to seal any still-escaping air. Coming down from the quick bit of adrenaline, he took a moment to look around to find the cause of the hole. He clearly didn’t need to look very far.

Beneath him, the Iron Man (the actual Iron Man) was standing, repulsors aimed in his direction. Looking around a little more, he noticed the stone-keeper was shakily standing up, the sentient cape having happily rejoined with it’s friend.

“So.. you like Aliens then?” He asked, his voice breaking the tense silence that had emerged. He knew this would likely break out into a fight because, obviously, the tables had been turned while he was taking a nap. It’s always during the nap that exciting things happen, always.

“I’m more of a Star Wars kind of guy,” Iron Man responded. “Now, are you going to come down on your own or do I need to blast another hole in the wall?” He finished, the sound of his repulsors starting up echoing through the ship, momentarily silencing out the familiar hum the ship made.

“I mean, you kinda blasted my co-worker through the wall…” Peter glanced towards the stone-keeper before continuing, “..and kinda stole my objective, so..”. Peter slowly shifted his wrists to aim at both men, his legs sticking to the side of the rafter.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” the Iron Man stated, firing his repulsors at Peter.

At the same time, Peter launched himself off the rafter seconds before it broke. He fired his webs at both men. It caught the Iron Man right over where his eye spots on his mask were, but the cape managed to cover the stone-keeper, rendering the web ineffective there.

While the Iron Man struggled to get his webbing off his mask (Ha! Good luck, his mind supplied briefly), Peter launched himself at the stone-keeper and the cape. The stone-keeper was still recovering, but unfortunately, the cape was not. Peter extended his legs, stabbing into the metal around the stone-keeper encasing him. However, before he could do anything, the cape rushed him and wrapped itself around his face.

Peter stumbled back, flailing slightly. His arms flew to his face, trying to wrench the sentient piece of clothing off of himself long enough to subdue it. Right as he managed to get the darn thing off, he heard the familiar sound of a repulsor charging up. Sure enough, when he whirled around, the Iron Man fired right at him, hitting him square in the chest. Peter briefly raged about the Iron Man being able to remove his webbing (Seriously, how?!) before the impact struck. His armor was able to absorb most of the blast, but he was still thrown back a few feet.

His legs scraped against the metal flooring, causing a screeching sound that physically hurt his sensitive ears. The cape flew at him again, but he wasn’t going to be caught by surprise by that thing again. He used one of his legs to pierce the cape and pin it to the ground, while focusing his face back onto the Iron Man.

Peter emitted a growling noise and ran at the armor-covered man. The Iron Man fired off multiple more repulsor blasts, but Peter was able to dodge him this time, since he could actually see where his hands were aiming. Once he was at a close enough range, he launched himself at the Iron Man. He struck the man in the chest, pinning him to the metal ground with his body weight and his legs. He began to strike at the man with his fists and his legs, causing more scraping noises and dings.

The man finally managed to throw him off, launching him at a nearby wall. The Iron Man’s armor was barely dented, but a few spots were ripped (likely where his legs had hit). His lenses narrowed at the man and he prepared to launch himself at him again, but was stopped by an orange whip wrapping around his wrist.

Crap! I forgot about the stone-keeper! He thought and tried to wrestle his wrist free from the whip. He even shot his webbing at the man, but he was easily able to evade it.

He was then tackled from behind and pinned to the ground, his legs being squashed uncomfortably between his own armor and the armor of the one pinning him. He turned his head to look at the Iron Man and let out a growl, his lenses narrowing even further. At least the orange whip had let go he supposed.

He attempted to buck the man off, but the Iron Man used propulsors attached to his back to keep him pinned to the ground. After a moment of futile struggling, Peter finally went lax. Not because he was tired out, but because he knew that he would not be getting up unless these two humans let him. He was able to turn his head and glare at both men though, so at least there’s that.

“So,” the Iron Man said, retracting his iconic mask and staring down at Peter’s masked face. “Do you know how to fly the ship?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please comment and kudos the story if you like it! I'll try to write more chapters soon, but no guarantees since classes and my work study are taking up a majority of my time right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any spelling mistakes, please let me know as this story is not betaed. If you think the story is terrible, let me know. If you think the story is good, let me know. If you think the story is awesome, let me know. Motivation thrives on comments.


End file.
